Fossil Fools - Part I
Fossil Fools - Part I is the 75th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis When Cappy Town finds dinosaur bones, Dedede becomes really interested in these ancient creatures, but when he learns that Dinosaurs are extinct, he requests the help of NME to bring the extinct Dinosaurs to life. This is the first part of the episode. Episode Summary The episode starts with Tiff reading a book on dinosaurs to Iro, Honey, Spikehead, Tuff, and Kirby. The book explains that, dinosaurs were lizard-like creature that lived before any Cappy existed. Kirby finds a lizard and scares the kids but Tiff reassures them by saying its an ordinary lizard even though its in the dinosaur family. Tokkori flies in and doubts that lizards come from dinosaurs, not looking where he is going, he crashes into the side of a cliff. Kirby comes to help pull him out, but that's not the only thing he pulls out as part of the cliff starts to crumble and out pops a foot of a dinosaur. The discovery of the dino foot sent all of Cappy Town in search for more bones, making the cliff side into an archaeology dig. The mayor hopes that this dig will bring a boom to Cappy Town while Kawasaki decides to use this opportunity to sell Dino Dumplings. Two more bones were dug up, a femur from Tuff, and a ribcage from Kirby, a diagram was drawn to show where all the bones will go and places the 3 discovered bones in there proper. King Dedede and Escargoon come and demands the the cappies to move, because blocking the road is illegal. Chief Bookem says that Tiff and her friends found a dinosaur so Dedede goes to investigate, but he thinks its a real dinosaur. Dedede was shocked to only find bones of a dinosaur, not a real one. He begins to gain interest in dinosaurs and helps in the dig. However Dedede was digging too fast and causes the cliff to come crashing down, excavating the rest of the bones and completing the dig. Later back at the Castle, Escargoon was surprised to find Dedede in the library reading books on dinosaurs, as the last thing he read was a coloring book. Even Tiff was surprised how much Dedede was "into" dinosaurs. The next day Dedede wants to start a dino dig but Escargoon tells him there are no more dinosaurs because they were all extinct. Dedede, not believing his lackey went to ask Tiff if they were “all extunct.” Tiff repeated the same thing and suggested going to Mr. Curio for more info. After hearing that the extinction of the dinosaurs was true, Dedede's dreams were crushed. So he decides to prove to Cappy Town that dinosaurs still exist. He tried many tactics to prove dinosaurs are still out there, He starts with a Channel DDD news report that the Loch Ness Monster is swimming around the waters, than he writes a book called Dinosaur are Alive, but those plots didn't work at all. The next morning Kawasaki was taking out the trash when he fell into a giant hole, the hole's shape resembled a dinosaur footprint, and there were lots of them leading to the outskirts of town. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and the Cappies followed the footprints and eventually found out that Dedede had been making the prints, believing that if everyone saw giant foot steps of a dinosaur than they would finally believe him. Finally, Dedede grows angry and goes to NME for a dinosaur. They don't have a dinosaur, for they ”went out of stock 65 million years ago,” but they do have someone who can help Dedede: a Cappy named Doctor Moro. In order to help the king he will need an assistant, knowing that Dedede and Escargoon would be of no use to him, so he searches for someone else. Back at the archaeology site, the Cappy kids are getting bored of digging because they wanted to see a real Dinosaur. They begin to leave until Doctor Moro appears, stating that everyone wanted to see real dinosaurs and has a laboratory. Tiff wanted to have a look at this lab so she, Kirby, Tuff, Mr Curio followed Moro to the lab. After they left, Doctor a Moro gets right down to work. First Moro explains all living things come from DNA, if altering the DNA of a lizard in such a way, it could make real dinosaurs. Tiff is worried about messing with nature so she wants the process to be handled with care. Moro then asks that a number of lizards must be caught for the experiment, so Tuff and Kirby performs the task. Next is to process the cells so dinosaur eggs can be made. However Dedede and Escargoon are watching the team making dinosaur eggs. Once the eggs are complete, Moro says they should be hatching soon, so the group rests in the lab. Late at night, a noise woke up and alerted the group. When they got to the lab, the eggs were stolen. On Channel DDD, Escargoon announces the opening of a new theme park, Dino Kingdom. Tiff suspects that the disappearance of the eggs was caused by Dedede. He dismisses this claim and goes over to the park's main attraction, the boat ride and brings along Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, Honey, Hana, Mayor Len, Bookem, Buttercup, Melmin, Mr Curio, Mabel, Samo, Gengu, Tuggle, Kawasaki, and Gus. During the boat ride, they reach a dark part of the jungle. Dedede sends out some sheep in a cage, which saddens the mayor. Dedede says he's just laying the bait when all of sudden, a giant Dinosaur that bears a striking resemblance to Dedede himself appears and eats the sheep. It then starts to give chase to the boat riders, which ends part one of the episode. Changes in the dub *The word dinosaur on Tiff's book about dinosaurs was airbrushed out. *After Kirby grabs a lizard, he shows it to Tiff and says "Kyōryū", which means dinosaur. In the dub, it is changed to "Poyo". *All of the text on all of the textbooks King Dedede's reads are airbrushed out. * One of the scenes where King Dedede is attacking other dinosaurs was removed. * When a glass break is heard in the lab where Tiff, Tuff, Curio and Kirby stay overnight, each wakes up and say "what", with Kirby only partly. In the dub, the only gasp, and Kirby's line is replaced with a "poyo". *For unknown reasons, any signs or mentioning about Dinosaur Park in the Japanese dub are changed to Dino Kingdom in the 4kids dub possibly due to copyright issues with the movie Jurassic Park. * Although the sign that's says Dinosaur Park wasn't changed to Dino Kingdom when Kirby and the others are under the big gate to go further into the forest, the sign was darkened and the screen was lowered slightly in the 4kids dub so nobody can see what's on the top. Gallery Fossil Fools - part one 13.png|Dino Kingdom Fossil Fools - part one 12.png|Dinosaur eggs Fossil Fools - part one 11.png|Doctor Moro's lab Fossil Fools - part one 9.png Fossil Fools - part one 7.png Fossil Fools - part one 6.png Fossil Fools - part one 4.png Fossil Fools - part one 3.png Fossil Fools - part one 1.png|Kirby with a lizard Fossil Fools - part one 16.png|Nruff Trivia *This episode is a parody of Jurassic Park, and the 1896 H.G. Wells novel, The Island of Doctor Moreau and its film adaptation, The Island of Lost Souls. The guest character of this episode and its successor, Doctor Moro, is a homage to Doctor Moreau. *This episode makes a reference to the Loch Ness Monster when King Dedede shows a fuzzy, black-and-white photo of a plesiosaur on TV. The monster is even mentioned by its name. *In A Novel Approach, King Dedede doesn't know how to read. However, it is possible that he has learned to read before this episode, otherwise he won't be able to study about dinosaurs in the library. *Nruff makes a cameo appearance in Doctor Moro's lab. *This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air.